


The bittersweet between my teeth

by crimsonkitty



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Baseball, Colorado Rockies, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, RPF, San Francisco Giants, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkitty/pseuds/crimsonkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bittersweet between my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Small, all dialogue ficlet about Jonathan Sanchez's first start against his old team. Title from "Young Blood" by The Naked and Famous

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“S’late.”

“Sorry.”

“S’okay.”

Silence.

“You alright? Besides...”

"Glad you weren't here for that."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

Pause.

"You'll get it back."

"What if I don't?"

"Johnny-"

"What if-"

" _Stop_."

Silence.

"You don't do that, okay?"

Silence.

“Hey.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Talk to ‘em. Don’t shut off.”

“It’s not- I...” Sigh.

“Not what?”

Quiet. "Not fair."

"S'baseball, sweetheart."

"No. Not that."

"Then- Oh."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Me too."


End file.
